


Frozen

by britin_sterek



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Protective Dutch, Protective Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britin_sterek/pseuds/britin_sterek
Summary: All Dutch and Johnny wanted was a night out like they used to have when it was just the two of them. Who could've foreseen something going wrong?





	Frozen

"Let's have a little fun, eh? It hasn't been  the same since D'av came aboard the ship two years ago. It's been forever since we hung out with just the two of us. Let's turn our comms off, go to Prees and party it up!" Johnny said doing a little dance move making Dutch laugh.  
"I suppose that could be fun, us remembering the good old days,"  
"Then it's settled, milady," he said holding his arm out for Dutch.  
"Coms off," he said as they left Lucy. 

A couple hours later 

 D'av walked in to Lucy shivering.  
"Lucy, can you turn up the heat? It's freezing in here."  
"Turning up heat, D'avin but temperature on ship is reading as normal."  
"Yes, I'm not sure what's going on. I've been cold ever since I left the last mission," D'avin said pulling a hoodie over his 3 layers he was already wearing.  
"Performing body scan." Lucy said.  
"That's really not neces-" D'avin started.  
"Your body temperature is dangerously low, D'avin. I suggest getting warm."  
D'avin let out a shaky laugh as he wrapped a blanket around himself, "Trying Lucy."  
"Somethings wrong, Lucy. This isn't normal," D'avin told her sitting on his bed pulling his hood up.  
"Definitely not normal, I do not have a matching case in database Johnny downloaded."  
"Johnny! He will know what to do." D'avin exclaimed then talked through the com, "Hey, Johnny I have a bit of a problem. You think you could come home?" He said laying down on his bed and pulling a second blanket on himself.  
"I'm sorry, D'avin but Johnny and Dutch's coms have been turned off." Lucy stated matter of factly.  
"Oh, that's strange, ok. Think, D'avin, think. Too cold to think,"  
"D'avin, your vitals are dropping lower," Lucy told him.  
"Yeah tell me something I don't know," D'avin said getting up and moving to Johnnys room grabbing his Apex magazine.  
He then walked to kitchen and grabbed Dutch's pottery mug.  
"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as D'avin walked back to his room and laid on bed pulling blanket up putting mug under one arm and magazine under the other.  
"Let's face it, Lucy. My body is going to start to shut down soon, it can't take this cold much longer. I'm going to die," he said a tear slipping from his eye. "I just figured if Dutch and Johnny can't be here physically I could die with something that connects me to them. I just don't want to die alone. I know it's selfish but I want them here,"  
"I'm not sure what to do, D'avin," Lucy admitted.  
"I know, Lucy. It's-it's ok," he said while his teeth chattered.   
"No its not. Johnny will be devastated."  
"I like how you always take care of Johnny," D'avin said before drifting off to sleep.  
Lucy kicked her computer systems on searching for Pree's bars number and pressing call. There would be no sad Johnny today. 

At Pree's bar 

Phone started ringing, Pree picked it up and answered in a jolly tone, "Hello, what can I do you for?"  
"Pree, it's Lucy. Is John there?"  
Pree pulled back the phone and looked at it disbelievingly before putting it back to his ear, "Like Lucy the ship?"  
"Yes, like Lucy the ship. Is John there? It's important," she said again.  
"Johnny! Phones for you!" He yelled towards the dance floor where Dutch and Johnny were currently practising their moves. Johnny went over to phone.  
"Look, D'av," he said in to phone.  
"It's not D'avin, it's Lucy,"  
"Luce? How are you calling here?" He asked.  
"You need to come home, somethings very wrong with D'avin. His vitals are dangerously low and still dropping."  
Ditch came walking over at seeing Johns concerned look while he was on phone.  
"Johnny?" she inquired.  
"It's D'av we have to go home. He's in trouble," he said hanging up the phone.  
"Of course let's go," she said and they ran out of the bar.  

 

Johnny and Dutch ran on to Lucy 

"Lucy, where is he?" John asked.  
"In his room," she told them.  
"Ok, Dutch go get the lab ready, I'm going to grab him," he said and they both ran in opposite directions.  
Johnny ran in to D'avins room, "Oh my god, D'avin," seeing D'avins blue lips. "Hey D'av i need you to wake up," he said shaking his shoulder harshly.  
D'avin groaned and Johnny breathed a sigh of relief at proof of life, "Thank god."  
"J-johnny?" D'avin chattered out. "You came back. Is Dutch here?"  
"Yeah, of course I came back, you big oaf. I will always come back and Dutch is here too but if you want to see her you're going to have to work with me to get to the lab. Think you can do that for me?" He said pushing D'avs hood back to get a good look at him.  
"That's really far away and I'm really cold. Can't she come here?" D'avin asked.  
"Nope, she can't come here. And I know you're cold that's why we are going to bring all these blankets you got," he said helping D'av sit up and glanced  
at what he was clutching under both his arms.  
"Whatcha got there, pal?" he asked grabbing at the magazine and mug and setting them aside.  
D'avin looked down, "I didn't think you guys were coming back. I know I'm going to die and I didn't want to die alone. So I grabbed stuff I knew was important to the two most important people in my life."  
Johnnys heart broke at hearing D'avins confession. "Well, D'av you aren't going to die so we need to get you to the lab, now let's go." He said pulling D'avins arm over his shoulder lifting him up and hurrying down the hall towards the lab.  
Dutch grabbed D'avins other side and helped Johnny lay him down on the bed.  
"Hey D'av. How you doing?" she asked looking him in the eyes and combing her hand through his hair.  
"Pre-pretty cold," he said. "And tired," he said closing his eyes.  
"Hey!" Johnny yelled sharply and slapping his cheek. "Look at me."  
D'avin looked Johnny in the eyes.  
"You need to stay awake while I run some tests, ok? If you fall asleep now, you may never wake up and that's not a chance I'm willing to take. Got it?"  Johnny asked him.  
"Sir, yes, sir." D'avin saluted him.  
"Good. Dutch, keep him talking about anything. He needs to stay awake." He hurries over to his computers to complete the body scans.  
Dutch laid down on bed next to D'avin and touched his blue lips.  
"I don't hear any talking!" Johnny called out from over his computer.  
"Bossy," D'avin and Dutch both said at same time then Dutch looked at D'avin again.  
"Tell me a secret," she said.  
"A secret?" he asked.  
"Yeah, something you haven't told anyone else."  
"Ok but you can't tell Johnny," he said forgetting Johnny was there.  
Dutch sharply looked at Johnny knowing it wasn't a good sign D'avin didn't remember he was there. Johnny just shook his head at her and motioned for her to get D'avin to carry on talking turning back to computer.  
"Ok, I won't," she said.  
"Promise?" he asked staring in to her eyes.  
"Tap my heart," she said.  
"I came back." he told her.  
"Came back? From where?" Dutch asked.  
"He thought I left and never came back when I went to war. But I did come back." Johnny glanced up from the computer over at his brother and furrowed his brow.  
"Really? What happened? Why didn't he know you came back?" She asked him.  
"I was really messed up and I had just remembered killing my squad. I came home when Johnny was at school. My dad was there and told me I was a disappointment to the Jaqobis name and Johnny would hate me if he found out, he said if I stayed he would've made sure Johnny knew what I did. He told me as far as he was concerned he only had one son. Johnny was always the smart one, he's just so good, it made sense my parents wanted him over me, I'm damaged goods. So I left, I could handle Johnny thinking I abandoned him but I couldn't handle him hating me."  
"You should've given your brother more credit he loves you."  
"I-i know that now but you have to remember I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind."  
Johnny had his fists clenched hearing this new information.  
"Dutch?" He asked shivering.  
"Yeah, D'av?"  
"I know Johnny told me not to sleep but you won't tell him if I dose for a few minutes will you?" He asked her, "I'm just so cold and tired."  
Dutch smiled sadly, "I know D'avin but you made a promise to your brother and you don't want to break that do you? If I know anything about you Jaqobis brothers it's that you always keep your promises."  
D'avin sighed as Johnny got up and walked over, "Hey you're still awake! Had my doubts."  
"I p-promised didn't I?" D'avin asked like he was offended Johnny would suspect anything less even though he was begging to sleep less than a minute ago.  
"I figured out what's wrong. After running a few scans, I saw you somehow got a little gadget inside of you that's freezing your body. Good news is we can fix it,"  
"Bad news?" Dutch asked knowing the other shoe was about to drop  
"He needs to stay completely still for this. And as strong as you are you're not going to be able to hold him down."  
"Ok but can't we give him some sort of drugs to help immobilize him or at least help with the pain?"  
"His vitals are too low for any drugs so I'm going to need you to throw some gloves on and grab a scalpel. You will need to make an incision and grab that piece out with this tool using camera images," he said showing Dutch a metal tool with tongs and the camera.

"What the shit?! Johnny you can't be serious. We need to call a doctor to do this."  
"There's literally no time. If we don't do this now, D'avin will die. Dutch you can do this, I believe in you," he said turning back to D'avin.  
Dutch breathed out a sigh and threw on some gloves, "Ok, show me where to cut," Johnny showed her exactly what needed to be done.  
She walked up to D'avin and gave him a small smile, "You trust me, soldier boy?"  
"Not in the slightest but what choice do I have?" D'avin said giving her a wink.  
Johnny tied D'avins legs down so the only part he would have to hold down was D'avs shoulders.  
"Ok, D'av, I'm not going to sugarcoat this. This is going to hurt like a bitch but I need you to stay completely still. Can you do that for me?"  
"I can try," D'avin replied.  
"No there's no trying, I need you to do it. We clear?" Johnny asked holding on to D'avs shoulders.  
D'avin breathed out a sigh. "We're clear."  
"Ok, Dutch we are ready whenever you are,"  
Dutch sighed and started to make the incision trying her best to ignore D'avins screams and Johnnys soothing voice trying to calm him down, she thanked the gods when D'avin finally passed out.  
Eventually she found the device Johnny was talking about and took Johnnys place while he stitched D'avin back up. After a couple hours by D'avins bedside letting him sleep, Johnny asked "Ok, Lucy. How's D'avin doing now?"  
"His vitals are improving greatly,"  
Dutch and Johnny both smiled. "Ok, please keep an eye and let us know if anything changes." They walked out in to the cargo bay and sat down next to each other.  
" We almost lost D'avin today," Dutch stated.  
"Yes all because I wanted a night with just the two of us. This can't happen again we almost lost one of the most important things to us because we wanted a couple hours to ourselves."  
"Agreed" Dutch said giving him a hug. 

A few days later

Dutch and Johnny were hanging out in kitchen when Lucy came over the intercom.  
"John?"  
"Yes Luce?"  
"You wanted me to inform you when Davin was up and about. He's currently in his room getting ready to leave ship."  
"What?" "Oh really?" Dutch and Johnny said at the time heading to the cargo hold.  
Both stood on each side of the door with their arms crossed when D'avin got there.  
"Hey, guys what's up?" D'avin smiled at them.  
"What's up? Dutch did you hear him he just asked what's up?" Johnny asked.  
"Oh, I heard him what's up is you think you're leaving this ship two days after major surgery."  
"3 days technically." D'avin said.  
"Oh I'm sorry 3 days that makes all the difference in the world." Johnny said sarcastically.  
"Ok I'm not sure what's going on. But Johnny you've been keeping an eye on my vitals and I'm fine now. I just need to go out for a few hours to blow off some steam. I'm fine aren't I, Lucy?" D'avin asked the ship.  
"Actually D'avin your temperature seems to be a bit higher than usual," Lucy replied.  
"Fine, huh?" Dutch asked with her eyebrows raised "if you thought you were leaving before you definitely aren't now.  Let's get you back to the lab so Johnny can check you out."  
"Look guys. I appreciate your concern but I've been cooped up in here for three days and I need to go out and do something. It will only be a couple hours I swear."  
"Ok fine, we will go with you," Dutch said.  
"No I'm perfectly capable of going out on my own," D'avin argued and crossed his arms.  
Johnny mirrored his actions and narrowed his eyes.  
"Ok let's compromise. You come to the lab with me right now and I check you out to make sure you are actually okay, and IF I clear you, you can go out by yourself until 11."  
"Johnny-" Dutch started to argue.  
"11? It's already 9 now!" D'avin exclaimed.  
"Well then we better hurry up and get you checked out, shouldn't we?" Johnny asked him not willing to budge on the matter.  
"Fine," D'avin groaned before heading to the lab.  
Dutch grabbed Johnnys shoulder and gave him a dirty look, "Look, Dutch as much as I would love to keep D'avin here so we can keep an eye on him, you and I both know he will just sneak out then we really won't know where he is at least this way we can call Pree and have him keep an eye out for us."  
"I don't like it but I guess that makes sense."

At Pree's bar 

D'avin walked in and sat at the bar. "Hey, Pree a shot of your finest hock please."  
"Ok, Johnny said you're still in recovery though."Pree said pouring the shot.  
"Yeah, well what Johnny doesn't know won't hurt him, right Pree?" D'avin downed the shot.  
"Whatever you say, sweetie," Pree smiled shaking his head.  
"Dutch and Johnny are driving me crazy. They literally won't let me out of their sights. I don't understand its not like I haven't been hurt before and they definitely haven't acted like this."  
"Maybe you should try asking them," Pree replied.  
"I don't know if you know this but I don't exactly like talking," D'avin told him.  
"Well if you're not going to do anything about, quit your bitching,"Pree winked at him and D'av let out a little chuckle stepping off his barstool and heading over to a pretty lady at a table.  
He held out his hand, "Would you care to dance?"  
"I'm sorry I would love to but I can't," she replied with a smirk.  
"You can't? You have a boyfriend around here I can't see?" He chuckled.  
"No I'm actually not allowed, none of us are. We are under strict instructions to not dance with you." She said nodding towards Pree.  
"Pree, come on, really?!" D'avin said walking up to the bar and sitting down.  
"Sorry but I've been threatened with a severe ass kicking if I a. Let you exert yourself in any way shape or form and b. If I don't call Dutch and John if you don't listen to me. You didn't think they'd really let you out without a chaperone did you? Honey, you can't be that naive. Speaking of its 10 45, time for you to go home Cinderella."   
D'avin downed another shot and shook his head as he walked out of bar. 

Aboard Lucy

"Ok, guys what the hells is going on?" D'avin asked storming in to living room.  
"Sit down before you fall down, killer," Dutch said not liking D'avins pale complexion.  
D'avin sat down with a huff.  
"Seriously, you guys are taking protective to a whole other level. I've almost died half a dozen times and you've never acted like this. Now what's going on?" D'avin asked.  
Dutch and Johnny looked at each other for a moment before Dutch nodded and Johnny started talking.  
"When you had that thing in you and you tried calling us for help. We had our coms off,"  
"Yeah, I know, so what?"  
"We had our coms off because we wanted to have some time with just the two of us like it used to be."  
"So?" D'avin asked still confused.  
"So? You almost died D'avin because we wanted to have a little fun, we almost lost one of the most important people to us because we were out drinking. Do you know how selfish that makes us?" Johnny asked.  
"Ok, let me ask you both a question. Were we on a mission when you turned your communication off?"  
"What? No but-" Dutch started to say.  
"That's right-no, who knew that would happen?  It was a freak occurrence and you guys deserve to have fun from time to time,"  
"Yes but we should've included you," Johnny said.  
"I dont know if you know this but I'm not exactly a fun person, John and I actually quite enjoy my alone time away from you two," D'avin smirked.  
"We will lay off ok? We just don't want to lose you," Dutch said squeezing his shoulder  
"You won't, tap my heart," D'av replied. Dutch stood up and gave him a kiss on his forehead before heading to bed leaving her boys alone.  
"Do you remember talking to Dutch in the med bay?" Johnny asked.  
"No, sorry Johnny it's all a blur really."  
"Well me and you have a lot to talk about," he said leaning back and taking a swig of his beer and handing one to D'av.  

END  
 


End file.
